This invention relates generally to interactive video communications and more particularly concerns viewer controlled channel programming guide displays.
Programming guide information is presently displayed to the home TV viewer in non-interactive pages or scrolls of characters conveying programming guide information.
In present programming guide systems, video clip displays of selected program content are available only at the direction and control of the programming source and not the viewer. Unless a viewer happens to tune to the programming guide display at a time a video clip is being presented, no video clip information is available to the viewer.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a process and in-home video guide hardware by which a home viewer may interactively control a channel programming guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home video guide hardware in which a home viewer may, at the viewer's demand, elect to view a video clip related to one or more programs identified on the channel programming guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home video guide hardware which identifies those programs displayed on the channel programming guide for which video clips are available on request by the viewer.